Possession: A second chance
by shadowmane
Summary: See summary of Possession by demonicnargles. The Shinigami gives Naruto a second chance to get a better life. Have been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Possession: A second chance.

I do not own Naruto.

"Talking" Normal or small summon talks.

"TALKING" Normal or small summon yells.

"**Talking"** Kyuubi talking to Naruto or large summon talks.

'_Thinking'_ Normal or small summon thinks.

'**_Thinking'_** Kyuubi or large summon thinks.

Naruto awaken in the darkness only to see a tall man with white hair that hides most of his pale face dressed white robe surrounded by small flying white flames. Upon closer inspection Naruto see two horns on top of the man head partly hidden by the white hair. '_Who is this weirdo?_' Naruto thinks before jumps in surprise at hearing Kyubi say "**That weirdo as you put it is the Shinigami that Yondaime summoned to seal me in to you.**" "WHAT!" Naruto yells out loud. This makes the Shinigami take notes Naruto's soul present. "**Naruto Uzumaki, you have not for filled you destiny and Destiny has dumped that responsibility into my hands. I am the ruler of life and death will give you a second chance in life. But with one small catch, you get a mental link with Ino Yamanaka as she was trap in you mind long ****enough to leave psychic of imprint that give enough time will become sentience if left unattended****. I don't want you to go insane by having third present in you mind. Now be gone mortal.**"

Naruto awakens with a scream. Looking around him in panic he starts to recognize his apartment. "What the hell happen" he ask after pushing his mind to his mind representation of Kyubi's cage. **"Looks like the Shinigami has given us a second chance"** Kyuubi tells Naruto. "What do you mean" Naruto asks. **"What I mean stupid is that you can save Iruka from dieing and we do not have to die"** Kyuubi tells a confused Naruto. **"Now wake up and find out what date it is"** Kyuubi tells Naruto before he pushes back Naruto into the waking world.

At the same time in another part of Konaha.

In the Yamanaka resident Ino awaken with a scream of absolute terror and try to fight her way out of her sheet. As she starts to remember her nightmare she starts cry. A few seconds later Ino's father kicks in her bedroom door. "Ino is everything alright" Ino's father asks, but all Ino can do is hug her father and cry. An hour later Ino's mother and father have manage calming Ino down. "Was it a bad nightmare" Ino's mother asks. "You will fell better if you talk about it" Ino's father says. Ino takes a deep breath and starts to tell her parents about her nightmare. Starting how the villager treats Naruto on his fifth birthday to the point where his body was destroy by Kyubi's chakra. A few hours later she finishes. "Why did you not let me play with Naruto when I was younger" Ino asks suddenly. Her father sighs loudly and says "Naruto has a burden that can crush him and those around him. We don't want you to be crush by his burden if his burden were to crush him". "Most people meaning the most villager and a few ninjas sees him as the burden he is holding. But after hearing about you nightmare I am stating to think he needs friendship or else you nightmare can become real" her mother continues. "But now my little princess must get some more sleep so she is well rested for her genin exams" Ino's father teases. "DAD" Ino yell before she lies down on her bed as her parent's leaves her room. In a matter of minutes she is fast asleep.

At the same time in the domain of the Shinigami.

The Shinigami and a soul are talking. **"The boy's destiny is still all over the place that ends in early death and the goddess of destiny has pushed the reasonability on me to set it right. Not only that he is favored by the goddess of luck and she too is breathing down my neck to set things right. The god of war likes this realm and his said that without Naruto alive all that battles in that realm will be boring"** the Shinigami tells the soul. "Well you can ask one of the travelers to help you or you can ask a soul to help" the soul says. **"Asking one of the travelers to help………Are you nuts? I think I will send a soul and ask a traveler for help _'not in this eternity'_ if the soul can't help find the boy a reason live and love _'I will send an other soul until his destiny is set right'_……...Ah yes, and I got the perfect soul"** the Shinigami thinks out loud. The soul looks up at the Shinigami and asks "Who are you sending". **"You"** the Shinigami say and send the soul back to the world of the living. "Curse you" is all the soul gets out before being sent back to the world of the living.

This is a second try of chapter one.

Please review I like to what I did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Possession a second chance. Chapter 2.

I do not own Naruto.

"Talking" Normal or small summons talking.

"TALKING" Normal or small summons yelling.

"Talking" Kyuubi or large summons talking.

'Thinking' Normal or small summons thinking.

'Thinking' Kyuubi or large summons thinking.

Four hours after Naruto's awaking.

Unknown to everyone that can sense chakra, a large amount of chakra is gathering in the Forest of Death. If anyone had been present they would have seen elemental chakra condensing into a human shape. In a puff of smoke in a very Kage Bunshin like fashion and a very naked blue eye blond man stands up. His eye passes over his reflection in a near by puddle of water left by the water element chakra.

"I think the blue eyes and blond hair got to go. I am after all dead" the blond tells himself. He henged himself so that blue eye becomes bluish grey and the blond hair turns brownish blond.

"This looks a lot better" the newly grey eyed dark brownish blond man says to his self before the wind decides to remain him of his final predicament.

"Got to get so clothes, but Henge no Jutsu will have to do for a while" He says and gives him self a camouflage jacket and cargo pant before shivering from the chilly wind that passed him by. And then he uses Shunshin no Jutsu to get to Konoha.

At same time in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage is drinking his morning tea in preparation for the greatest enemy any Kage can face, paper work, when his tea cup cracks in half.

"This is just a coincidence." He tells himself, just before the picture of Yondiame falls to floor.

"Now this can be a bad omen." Sandaime says as he slumps into his chair.

"Get me all Jounin's that are not mission bound." He says to his secretary thru his intercom. Five minutes later the Jonin arrives in front of his desk.

"I want you too monitor the storehouses, the armory, the academy and Yondiame's legacy. And I want you too be on the lookout for any individual who's chakra level jonin or higher. Dismissed" the Hokage turns to look out over Konoha _'I hope this feeling is just an old mans worries'._

Within the seal Kyuubi planning the next moves for him and Naruto. His tails moving from side to side as ideas passes thru his mind. One idea has a great chance of success. Then Kyuubi push Naruto's mind to its cage.

"_What do you want Kyuubi?"_ Naruto asks.

"**I have idea will benefit the two of us greatly."** Kyuubi tells its vassal.

"_And what is this plan of yours?"_ Naruto asks looking mildly interested.

"**I have seen the human world at top of its power. With that power they could easily destroy the world several times over. And in the end it did. I have at my den many items from that time up to the time before I was sealed in you. Some of those items can be of use to us."** Kyuubi says before an image of Sasuke Uchiha passing thru the mindscape.

"_**What the hell" **_the fox demon and its vessel say as one. Then the image winks out.

"_What the fuck was that?"_ Our favorite blond yell out loud like before Iruka's death.

"**Tone it down you little twit. I happen to like my hearing. And my answer to you loud question is I do not have a fucking clue."** The fox yell with four tails stuffed in its ears.

"_Why do I have the felling I have forgotten something" _The demon mumbles under it's as Naruto walk out of the mindscape.

Back at the Hokage tower Sandaime has gotten almost all the reports that told him that all vital points in Konoha safe, no intruders and some petty thefts. But the one concerning Yondiame's legacy will probably get the next day. _"I still hope this just an old mans worry."_ he tells him self.

As all this is happening a traveler is bandage his badly burnt arm while looking into the timeline from the Shadow realm. "Well, pulling that Naruto tread of destiny out of the web that Destiny has woven really hurts. And look at time, it is time to skedaddle before the wrath of Destiny descends on me again" he thinks out loud and flies of to his favorite AD&D timeline.

A few second a very angry goddess arrives. "Curses, missed that bastard by just a few second" she says looking around. "I HOPE SAILOR PLUTO HITS YOU IN THE ASS WITH A DEAD SCREAM NEXT TIME YOU TWO CROSS PATHS!" She yells and shakes her fist in the direction the traveler went.

The most hated thing to all sleepers has just awakened Naruto from his nice sleep. And then it suffers the most common fate most alarm clocks suffer in the morning a fist that trying to destroy it or just find the snooze button.

Naruto rolls out the bed and drags his tired body to the bathroom to freshen up and awaken more with the help of cold water. Then for breakfast he had his usual ramen.

As he runs to the academy he hear something in his mind 'I am faster then Sakura'. At first it is a whisper, but steadily becomes louder until he is overrun by a purple and blond blur with a red and pink blur at its side.

When he enters the classroom he looks Sasuke thinks to him self 'This time I will not kiss Sasuke'. But as fate would have it he steeps on a discarded banana peel and is sent tumbling down the desk and hits a bulls-eye on the lips of the last Uchiha. And like last time Naruto is pounded into the floor thanks to the Sasuke's fangirls.

Iruka enter the room just as Naruto putts bruised body on the chair. "Now you will get you team assignment".

I like to thank Gnosismaster for being my beta.


	3. Chapter 3

It is time to raise the white flag in my battle to keep my computer running.  
I have to install my OS and other programes. But as my luck will have there were no internet connection.  
So I have to post this note using my mothers. And most likely the notes for the next chapter is lost.  
Luckly I have some minor note written down by hand in my PC desk. If my muse allows my there will be new chapter some time soon. 


End file.
